Hunted
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: [Complete] A strange figure is hunting Kurama. And he'll do anything to get on the fox's bad side, by hurting his friends and his family! In later chapters slightly K and B. Kurama and Botan.
1. The Warning

Okay, I'm back! I'm not going to write anymore of Stranded until I finish this story! I like this better anyway. It's fun! Well, I rewrote the whole first chapter. And now I'm going to rewrite the next 3 chapters. I had them written before but never put them up. I'm glad I didn't. I look back at the first chapter and I think its crap. I think chapters 2-4 are crap, too. So this chapter is totally different from how it was first written. I'm actually happier with this version. I can put more comedy in it as well.

Well as I said along time ago, this story is about Kurama. Yes, it will have a little K and B magic in it later on. I like them together. Well I hope you like this version of Hunted better than the first version. I like it much better now. Well, on with the first chapter!

Oh, one more thing. Thank you sis! You helped improve my writing in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurama or YYH.

Chapter one: _The Warning_

A boy named Shuichi Minamino strolled down the street, heading for school. He had his brown school bag swung over his shoulder. His beautiful emerald green eyes gleamed in the sunlight. His long rose red hair swayed slightly to the left and to the right as he walked.

The boy was now 17 years old and was going to High School. He was a very handsome man; though he wasn't really a man. He was really the Legendary Bandit Yoko Kurama, a fox demon.

A strong pursuer had injured Kurama 17 years ago. He had fled to Earth, taking refuge in an unborn baby. Kurama was then born as the son of Shiori Minamino. To regain his lost power he would have to live on earth as a human for 10 years. However, in that time he had learned to love. When his human mother got sick, he couldn't leave her; he stayed to live as a human.

Two of his friends accompanied him on his way to school. The shortest of the three was a lean boy, with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. The other was tall and broad built. He had orange hair and small eyes. The two boys were both famous delinquents of the city. They were no other than Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.

They argued as they walked. Kuwabara yelled to Yusuke, "I will so beat you, Urameshi! You just wait and see!"

"Not even in your next life," laughed Yusuke.

"So you think that's funny, huh? I'll show you funny!" Kuwabara rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, getting ready to pound the other boy.

"Now, now Kuwabara," Kurama said gently, trying to stop their fight.

"Come on, Kurama," the bigger boy said. "Just let me bruise that ego of his a little."

"Are you sure you should be calling him by that name?" interrupted Yusuke.

"Huh, oh yeah," Kuwabara said. "Guess you're right."

"Really, Yusuke, it's all right," Kurama said.

"No, it's just I don't want any rumors spreading. Saying ugly here has a thing for you or something, that's all," Yusuke replied. "People will think it's a nickname."

"…where do you get _these_ ideas…?"

"Yusuke!" a familiar female voice called. The three turned to see who it was. It was Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. She had brown hair that went pass her shoulders and bright brown eyes. She ran over to them with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said when she reached the three boys.

"Hey," Yusuke said lamely.

"You can at least **ACT** like you're happy to see me, Yusuke," Keiko said slightly annoyed.

"I am happy," he replied, "but…I see you everyday."

"Humph," she said looking away from him, slightly angrier. "Fine! Be that way."

"Hey, Keiko, what about us?" Kuwabara asked. "You're not glad to see us?"

"Oh, I am." She smiled at Kurama and Kuwabara. The two smiled back.

A bunch of giggling girls passed them. They whispered as they walked, pointing to Kurama, squealing and blushing.

"Geeze, what is it with you?" asked Yusuke annoyed.

"Yeah, almost all the babes in school like you," Kuwabara stated, looking at all the girls staring their way.

"Must be annoying," Yusuke commented. "Can't even go to take a piss without being stalked."

"It is, but you get use to it after awhile," Kurama said.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Hey, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "Do pretty girls come up to you with goo-goo eyes just to hear you speak?"

"Occasionally…why…?"

"AAH!" He said as his eyes went a-sparkle. His thoughts drifted away into his own little world. "I wish that happened to me!"

"Well, Kuwabara, I know why that never happens to you," Yusuke laughed. "It would be a repeat of when I possessed your body and Keiko's friends ran away."

"What! What's this about getting possessed?" Kuwabara yelled, eyeing the boy.

"Kuwabara," said Kurama, "I think you're missing the point…"

"Anyway," Yusuke said turning to Kurama, before Kuwabara could open his mouth to speak. "Does it feel strange when you get asked out by 'guys'?"

"Um…yes…" Kurama replied sweat dropping.

"Thought so, "Yusuke said, "I don't know if I'd puke or run away."

"Still," Kuwabara said, "I wish pretty girls would be interested in me…" He hung his head down in disappointment.

"What about Yukina?" Keiko asked.

"My sweet Yukina!" Stars appeared in his eyes as he journeyed back to his fantasy world.

The others sweat dropped. "We better be hurrying or we'll be late for school," Kurama pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Keiko cried. "We'll be late!"

"Ah, who cares," Yusuke said. "Us men don't need school."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "We just need pretty girls and video games. Isn't that right, Kurama?"

"Um…sure…" The fox sweat dropped.

"What! How dare you agree with these idiots!" questioned Keiko.

"What!" Yusuke cried. "Who are you calling an idiot!"

"Yeah! I'm no idiot!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Come on guys. Don't fight," Kurama said gently, trying to calm the three before another argument broke lose. "We're all friends, right?" Kurama asked, his sweat drop growing bigger.

"No!" the three replied in unison.

"Now, now, I know you don't mean that," said Kurama, putting his hands in the air.

"Come on, lets get to school before we're late." Keiko grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him along with her.

"Ah…" Kurama cried.

"So now you have to take my girl, too!" Yusuke cried. "A hundred wasn't enough!"

Keiko turned around, glanced at him a moment, and then shot back around with a, "Humph." She let go of Kurama's hand. The boy trailed behind her.

"Hey, Yusuke," Kuwabara said in a questioning voice. "Do you think it's brains?

"Nah, it couldn't be…" Yusuke said.

The two trailed along after Keiko and Kurama. "Maybe it's the hair or the eyes? A lot of chicks say he has beautiful eyes," Kuwabara pointed out.

"You should be thankful for what you have," Keiko interrupted turning around to speak, "Not for what others have."

The two boys sighed with defeat. "But it's not fair…" Kuwabara whined.

Suddenly a large amount of demonic energy surrounded the four. But only Kurama seemed to notice. He gasped but Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to talk to Keiko, as if they were carefree. _Yusuke, Kuwabara, did you feel it too…_ Kurama thought.

"_There you are…Kurama…" _An eerie voice echoed through the air.

__

What was that! He cried in his mind.

"Kurama, are you all right?" asked Keiko in a worried tone, noticing the sweat that was beginning to form on his face and his slightly worried look.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Yusuke added.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," the red headed boy lied.

"Okay," Keiko said unsurely, nevertheless putting on a smile.

__

They don't even notice…maybe it's nothing, but…still… Kurama looked up at the sky, unsure of what was yet to come.

"Come on!" Keiko yelled to her friend from the top step that led to the school, Yusuke and Kuwabara right next to her.

"I'm coming!" Kurama cried running after his friends.

The school bell rung ending the school day. Kids ran out of the class in a hurry. Kurama just sat in his desk staring out the window, deep in thought. _What was that strange aura I felt earlier…?_

When everyone else was gone, someone approached Kurama. "Um…Shuichi…?" A young girl's voice asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" the fox said, turning to the girl.

"Would you…um…um…um…would you…um…I mean would you consider…um…"

"I'm sorry but I really have to be going," Kurama said gathering up his things and placing them in his bag. He got up out of his chair and walked to the door. "Talk to me tomorrow, all right." He waved farewell and existed the classroom.

"Um…um…okay…" She said.

Kurama sighed as he walked down the hall. Girls giggled as he passed them, but he paid no attention to them. He was too deep in thought. _I don't understand. Why didn't Yusuke and Kuwabara sense the energy? _He asked himself. _Were they too busy arguing with Keiko…Maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing…?_

Kurama reached the school's entrance doors, he pushed them open and existed the building. He made his way through the schoolyard and passed through the open gates that surrounded the entire school. He walked down the sidewalk still thinking._ This is exhausting. The energy was just some stray demon and the voice was just my imagination._

"_No…_" a ghostly voice said. "_I'm very much real._" A malevolent laugh followed.

Kurama gasped. _Who are you?_ He cried in his mind._ How are you in my thoughts!_

"_Heh, heh, heh…come…_"

The scarlet haired boy could now sense the powerful demonic energy again. He began to track down the source of it. The aura lead him to a dark, gloomy alley. A blurry silhouette appeared in front of Kurama, its face shrouded in shadows.

The figure glared up at Kurama. One of its eyes glowed a bright yellow color. The figure spoke, "_Hello…Kurama…"_

Kurama froze. The voice was like a dagger stabbing through the fox's back. Terror consumed the boy. _Why? _He thought._ Why is that voice so…so familiar…?_

"_It is, isn't?_" said the eerie figure.

"Who are you?" Kurama cried.

"_Ah…you don't remember me…It breaks my heart…_"

All of the sudden the figure appeared in front of Kurama. The boy gasped. He stepped back in shock. _How! I didn't even see him move!_

"_You're so much prettier up close,_" the ghostly figure said. It reached its hand out toward Kurama and caressed his cheek.

"EERR!" Kurama stepped back, drawing a red rose from his long red hair. He transformed it into a long light green whip, with sharp deadly thorns. "Rose Whip!" he shouted. Kurama raised his whip and struck it down upon the demon in front of him. However, the figure had vanished again, causing the whip only to come in contact with the broken up ground.

"_Ha ha ha! Feisty, aren't we?_" the voice said, now coming from behind the fox demon. Kurama turned around and slashed at the figure, but it again disappeared.

"_Sorry, but I don't intend to fight you…today. Only to warn you._" The figure floated above Kurama watching him closely.

"What?" Kurama asked confused.

"_Soon…I will **kill **you. This time **you **will die for sure. I'll send you to hell._"

"What are you talking about!"

"_If I was you I would keep my distance from anyone close to you. Who knows an accident might happen…heh, heh, heh. Farewell for now…Shuichi Minamino…_" With that, the figure was gone.

__

He knows my human name! _Does that mean he knows about my mother! If I'm near my family, will he attack! What am I going to do…!_

To be continued…

Ah! I'm done typing the chapter! Ok, I hope you like it better than the old one. Please review telling me your thoughts! Thanks for all of you who have been supporting this fic and waiting for an update. I will update the next chapter soon. But first I have to finish writing it. Heh. I'm aiming for comedy. Well got to go, bye, bye, until next update. Please review! I love reviews!

Well, I hope you guys like this story. I really do. I have the ending all made up all ready. I'm so smart. For once, I have the ending planned. I'm kinda glad I didn't update for a while. I like the direction this new version goes a lot better. But I won't say anything about it. You just have to wait and find out. Please review. Thank you!

Date posted: 8-2-2004


	2. Fun and Games

Hi, me again. I hope you liked chapter one. I can now update a little faster! I finally finished my manga! It was taking all my time! I had to do two of them! The first one took us a long time. We decided not to enter it into the Rising Stars; we didn't like how it was turning out. Too many panels on each page. Don't try to squeeze a long story into 20 pages, it won't work. Nope, not at all. So we did another comic. We liked it a whole lot better. It was fun and easier to draw. It also didn't have very many panels on a page at all. Maybe like 4-6 panels on average. Some had 2!

Well enough with my nonsense , here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Chapter two: _Fun and games_

Kurama stood in shock. The thought of his human mother getting hurt because of him terrified the fox boy. _What am I going to do?_ he questioned himself.

The boy gasped. A horrifying thought crossed his mind. _Is he going to attack her now? I got to get home!_ thought Kurama as he raced out of the dark alley.

__

Please be all right, mother!

-

Botan flew over the city on her oar. Her light blue hair fluttered in the strong winds and her purple eyes sparkled in the strong light. The girl wore a schoolgirl's outfit. The outfit consisted of a top and skirt that reached her knees. The uniform was a navy blue color with a yellow scarf.

The bubbly girl glanced around the city below her. A certain red headed boy caught her attention. She watched him as he hurriedly raced from an alley.

__

Why's he in such a hurry? Botan asked herself in a curious manner. She bought her oar down diving towards the boy. She floated over the emerald eyed boy a few feet away from him.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

Kurama came to a sudden stop and looked up to the source of the voice. "Botan!" Kurama cried in shock.

"The one and only," Botan said with a smile.

The figure's haunting voice rang in Kurama's ears, "_If I was you I would keep my distance from anyone close to you…Who knows an accident might happen…_" The creatures dark laughter echoed in Kurama's mind.

__

I can't let Botan get hurt, the fox thought.

"I have to be heading home now, Botan," Kurama said as he ran off.

Kurama soon had disappeared from Botan's sight. She gazed at the spot where he had been. _Well, that was weird…_she thought. _Kurama usually doesn't act like that…_The girl was puzzled.

"I know!" she said aloud slamming her fist into her palm. "I'll pay him a visit later to cheer him up!" She smiled to herself and flew off riding on her oar.

Kurama ran up the porch steps of his family's house. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key. He frantically put the key in the key hole and turned it, unlocking the door. "Mother!" he cried when he entered the house, worry was in his voice. He searched the living room for her but, she wasn't there. "Mother!" he called again.

"Yes, Shuichi," came a voice from the kitchen. A woman peeked out of the kitchen doorway. She had a bowl in her hands filled with some sort of contents only she knew, which she was stirring with a large spoon.

Relief washed over the red headed boy. "Never mind, it's not important at the moment," he said giving her a warm smile.

__

She's safe…

Shiori stared at him a little unsure, but puzzlement soon grew to worry. "Shuichi, you should go to bed early, you look pale."

"Yes, mother," Kurama said as he walked up the stairs to get to his room.

When the boy reached his room, he throw his book bag on the floor and flopped down on to the bed, closing his eyes. He was exhausted after his worrying all day. Kurama sighed, _What am I going to do…?_

Kurama turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. He stared blankly at his bag for a moment. "Well, I better get started on my homework." The boy pushed his tired body up, picked up his bag, and pulled out a chair from his desk. He sighed once again than sat down, opened his bag and pulled out his assignments for the day. He then busily began to work on them.

-

The next day

Bright rays of sunlight shined through the open window of Kurama's bedroom. Birds sung sweet songs to each other. (They're not sweet. They're annoying. Evil little buggers who tweet when you are trying to sleep!) Kurama awoke to the loud ring of his alarm clock. The boy reached his hand over to the small table beside his bed. His hand searched for the alarm, when he found it he clicked a button to turn it off.

The boy lay in bed for a few moments longer, _it's morning…_he thought. Kurama opened his eyes slightly, his long eyelashes fluttered. He sat up in his bed and with his hand rubbed his eyes. He stared at the surroundings of his room, trying to get his eyes to focus.

Kurama pulled his blanket off of him and sat at the edge of the mattress. He then got to his feet and walked over to his dresser. He took out a clean pair of socks; he turned around and throw them on his bed. The fox then went over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. He placed his shirt on the bed. Next the boy took off his pajamas' bottoms and put his pants on. He then took off the top he had been sleeping in and began to put on his uniform's shirt when a girl's happy-go-lucky voice startled him.

"Hello!" said a blue haired girl, that was no doubt Botan.

"AH! B-Botan!" Kurama cried quickly putting on his shirt the rest of the way. "What are you doing here!" he asked.

"I'm here to cheer you up!" Botan said smiling. She still was wearing her schoolgirl outfit.

"What?"

"You looked so down yesterday, so I thought---" the girl looked around the boy's room. "Ah, just like all men, they never make their beds," she said waving a finger.

"Yes, well, I just got up and I was trying to get dressed." the red headed boy explained.

Suddenly foot steps could be heard nearing the boy's room. The door slightly opened, "Shuichi, is something wrong?" came a familiar voice. "I thought I heard a scream?"

Kurama looked at Botan, _What would **mother** think if she saw **her** in here!_ Kurama ran over to the door slamming it shut in the woman's face.

"Ah, Shuichi! What has gotten into you?" Shiori asked.

"I'm not dressed yet mother!" he cried, quickly making an excuse.

"It's not let I haven't seen "it" before," she said calmly.

The fox's cheeks reddened, "Yes…but I was younger than, things are different now!" he cried.

Botan giggled.

"What was that?" Shiori asked, "It sounded like a young girl!"

"What!" Kurama glared at Botan. She covered her mouth, giving him an innocent look. "It must have been your imagination. Mother, maybe you should go lay down for a while."

"Oh…maybe I should…" With that she began to leave. Kurama waited until he heard the thumps of foot steps making her way down the stairs. Kurama sighed and leaned against the door.

"Well, I got to fly," Botan said forming her oar in her hand, "I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. See you later." The girl climbed out onto Kurama's windowsill, got on her oar, and flew away. She waved farewell to the fox demon in the distance.

Kurama walked over to the window, waved goodbye to Botan, then closed the window. Pulling the drapes over it. The boy finished getting ready for school, and left saying goodbye to his family.

-

At School

Kurama walked into his classroom and sat at his desk. The girl from yesterday came skipping over to the boy. She blushed when she looked at him. "Um…Shuichi…?"

Kurama turned to the girl, _Her again…_he thought.

"Yes," the boy said quickly putting on a warm smile.

"Um…like I was…um…saying yesterday…I…um…um…"Her face grow redder. "Would you consider… um…"

"I'm sorry, but could you get to the point," Kurama said, "Class is going to start soon."

"SHUICHIWOULDYOUCONSIDERGOINGOUTWITHME!" she screamed in all one breath.

The fox's sensitive ears rung. _Owe, my ears!_ Kurama thought, _What was she trying to say?_

"Can you repeat that, slower and not so loud?" he asked the girl.

The girl ran from Kurama, tears falling from her eyes. Kurama stared at where the girl had been standing, dumbstruck. "Wait…" he said.

Everyone in the class stared at the stunned boy. Some of the boys gave him cold glares. Others looked at him confused. Some students whispered things and pointed at him.

"What is wrong with you, Shuichi!" a boy cried walking up to the fox. He slammed a fist on the boy's desk. "That was one of the hottest chicks in school!"

"What did I do…?

"You totally blow her off!" Kurama's classmate replied.

"But," Kurama turned and looked at the doorway, "I couldn't understand what she said…"

-

"Urameshi," said a woman. It was Yusuke's teacher. "It's amazing how your homework is without a flaw, yet you missed every question on the test."

"Yeah, amazing, ain't it?" Yusuke smirked.

"What should I do about this…?" his teacher said, "Hmmm…I know! A week's detention."

"What!" Yusuke cried.

"Yes, that will do perfectly," she said as she walked over to the front of the class.

"Doesn't matter," Yusuke muttered, "I'm skipping. They're forget about it…eventually.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered to the boy. "How'd you get the homework right?"

"I knew I should have told Keiko to leave some of the answers wrong," he murmured. "Half of them would have been good. Or better yet most of them!"

"AH! You cheated!" Kuwabara cried in a half whisper.

"Doesn't matter, now," Yusuke said leaning back in his chair, putting his feet on his desk.

"Urameshi, another week of detention!" said his teacher.

"Great…"

The bell rung yet ending another day of school. Kuwabara and Yusuke got out of their seats and left the room. They turned and walked down the hall.

"Kurama looked out of it yesterday," Kuwabara stated. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," the brown-eyed boy replied. "Wonder what could be wrong?"

"Maybe he wasn't feeling good or he was tired."

"I don't think so. He looked all right to me. Through he has been keeping his distance from us, today…"

"Now, that I think about it, he didn't eat lunch with us or walk to school with us today."

"Hey, why don't we plan a little get together, and try to cheer him up. We can all go to the movies; Keiko and Botan too. Besides, I've been dying to see this one movie."

"YEAH!" Kuwabara smiled.

"Tomorrow then, there's no school."

"Right."

-

Yusuke and Kuwabara somehow succeeded in getting Kurama to come with them and the others to the movies. Even through he had told them he didn't want to go. Yusuke plainly told the fox he needed to have some fun and basically said to get a life.

Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara stood looking up at titles of movies posted on a sign.

"Oh…Hiei's not here?" Keiko asked looking around at the faces of her friends accompanying her. Hiei's was not among them.

"Couldn't find him," Yusuke replied.

"AH, who cares? It's better without that shrimp around," Kuwabara said.

"I wouldn't say things like that," Kurama said, "Hiei could be here and we might just be unaware of it."

"WHAT! That midget is watching us?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'm only saying he could be."

"So, what movie did you want to see, Yusuke?" Keiko asked the boy.

"That one," Yusuke said pointing to a poster. The poster was colored red and had a bloody face on it. The face was of a woman's. She had a wicked smile on her lips.

"What!" Kuwabara cried. "You want to see that **ONE**!"

"Yep," Yusuke replied, "Bloody Mary."

'No, I don't want to watch that," Keiko said. "Right Botan." The ferry girl nodded.

"Then what else is there to see?" Yusuke asked.

"Okay, let's see," Kuwabara said. He began to read the other titles that were playing. "Fluffy in Wonderland," they shook there heads, "Hold Me Closely."

"Why not that?" Keiko asked.

"Hell no!" Yusuke said, " I'm not watching no sapping romance movie!"

"The King of Lame," Kuwabara read off the subtitle on the poster for the movie, "Everything else was just plan stupid."

"That sounds really stupid…" Yusuke commented.

"Come on," Yusuke said, "let's see Bloody Mary! We're finally old enough to see it without bringing mommy along or sneaking in."

"What are you talking about, Yusuke?" Keiko asked. "We're only sixteen."

"But we got Kurama."

"So that's why you forced me to come." Kurama said eyeing the boy.

"Now, go get the tickets, fox boy." Yusuke ordered. "And you better have brought your ID!"

"I did…" Kurama said, "But I'm not paying for all of you."

"That's okay. Hey, Kuwabara, can you pay for me?" Yusuke said making a goofing smile putting his arm on the other boy's shoulder.

"What!" Kuwabara cried shoving Yusuke's arm off. "You make us see this movie and you don't even bring money to pay for your **OWN **ticket!"

"Must of slipped my mind…"

"WHY YOU!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's shirt collar.

"I'll pay for you, Yusuke," Keiko said opening her purse and taking out the money. "But you better pay me back."

She handed the money to Kurama along with the money for her own ticket.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," said Yusuke waving his hand up and down.

Kuwabara reached into his pants pocket and took out his wallet. "Here you go," he said handing over a ten-dollar bill to Kurama. "Keep the change."

"But I don't have any money," Botan said a little downcast.

"That's alright," Kurama said giving her a warm smile, "I'll take care of it."

"Oh, thank you!" she said smiling.

"So you let **her **get away without paying?" Yusuke cried pointing a finger at Kurama.

Kurama didn't answer. He walked over to the ticket booth. The boy paid for the tickets and gave them to his friends, keeping one for himself.

The group walked into the theater. They gave a man, who collects the tickets, their tickets. He ripped them and returned half of the ticket to them, putting the other piece in a box. "Bloody Mary is playing in theater nine, to your right," the man said.

__

Is it really okay to be around them…?

"Come on, Kurama," Botan giggled grabbing his arm, breaking him out of his thoughts. She pulled him over to the others.

Kuwabara walked over to the confession stand and brought a large soda and a large popcorn. He then rejoined the others.

Yusuke looked down at the popcorn. "Your share that with me, right?"

"You should of brought your own money," Kuwabara said stuffing himself with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Botan," Keiko said, "Want to share a small popcorn?"

"Oh, yes. That would be lovely, thank you," the bubbling girl said.

"All right," Keiko walked over to the line of the confessions stand.

When they all had finished buying snacks and doing their "business", they all walked into the theater, found five seats in the third row, and sat down. Keiko sat farthest to the left next to Yusuke. Kuwabara sat in-between Yusuke and Botan, leaving Kurama at the end.

A few minutes later, the movie began.

The two people in the row in front of the Spirit Detectives began to make out. The girl began to make moaning noises as her boyfriend kissed her. "Ah…ah…ah…no not there…" she giggled.

Yusuke sickened. "Hey! Shut up!" They turned around to look at him. "Yeah you! Some of us are trying to watch the movie! This is not a hotel!" Yusuke yelled. "If you're going to make out, than get a fricken room!

"Ssshh! You're making a scene," Keiko said, trying to quiet him as people shot angry looks at them.

"Pretend we don't know him," Kuwabara said.

The couple got up out of their chairs a few moments later and went to the back of the theater, making Yusuke very happy. "Yeah, get lost!" he muttered. "Now I have a better view."

Botan and Keiko cried out in horror later on in the movie as the creature in the movie popped out of nowhere behind the main characters.

Kurama turned to Botan and put his hand on hers gently. "It's all right, Botan," he told her. The girl nodded as her heart began to return to normal.

Keiko grabbed the boy next to her burying her head into his shoulder. "Hey, baby," said an unfamiliar voice. Keiko looked up at the boy to her left.

"Y-you're not Yusuke!" she cried.

"Yeah, Keiko," said his voice, which came from the right. "I'm over here."

"Aaahh!" she cried letting go of the strange boy and grabbing Yusuke's arm.

"Baby, if you need someone to comfort you," the stranger said. "Feel free to lean on my shoulder." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Eeekk!" Keiko screamed and Yusuke gave the other boy a death look. The man gulped and moved over a seat. _That dude is scarier than the movie. _He thought.

Occasionally Kuwabara cried out along with the girls at scary parts in the movie. Kurama only gasped at certain parts and Yusuke kept a wide grin on his face the whole time. Yusuke put his sticky fingers to work, stealing some of Kuwabara's popcorn whenever the opportunity arrived.

"That movie wasn't scary," Kuwabara said as they walked out of the theater when the movie was over.

Yusuke came out from behind Kuwabara and whispered a line from the movie into his friend's ear, "Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody-"

"Don't say her name three times!" Kuwabara cried in a slightly scared voice, cutting Yusuke off. Yusuke laughed and murmured something that sounded like, "wasn't scared, huh?"

"The movie was creepy," said Botan, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to hear what was going on in the beginning," Yusuke winded.

"No one did, Yusuke," Kurama half laughed.

"Don't worry," Keiko said. "You can always rent it when it comes to video."

"It's just like when parents bring their brats to the theater. You have babies crying, brats running up and down the aisles; a real pain in the ass." Yusuke explained as they walked down some stairs. "Can't hear what's going on..."

"Yes, I know what you mea---"Kurama was cut off as a scream filled the air.

"Botan!" Kurama cried turning around, recognizing the scream belonged to.

__

Did he attack now!

To be continued…

YAY! I finished typing it up! Hip, hip, hurray! It took forever! I had to have my sis take over and type. Now I got a killer headache for staring at the screen for forever.

Well I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update when I get the chance. I'm having fun with this fic! I hope you like it, too! Please review!

Oh yeah, the movie they see is based on the fic my sister is writing. You can read it, it's on my account. Oh and I really have no ideal how Kurama's house looks so…Also no offense to Yu-Gi-Oh. I really do like the show, manga, etc, but I thought that joke would be funny.

Also, look at my site!

Oh and review! Review, please! I like knowing what people think of my jokes and stuff. Till next time! Bye!

Date posted: 8-12-2004


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry this is such a late update. School started and I could only type, like one page a day or less. I'm sorry! Also I got homework on the first week of school! What I'm I talking about I got it on the first day! How mean can teachers be, right? And I changed the host of my site so I had to move all my files to the another host. That took all my time. Well again I'm sorry for not updating very fast.

Chapter three marks the half way point of this story. Yes, this story is only six chapters long. I already finished writing it. All I have to do is type it up. So be patience with me if I don't update fast. I'm not allowed on the computer very long. Unlike some people who live on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurama or YYH.

Chapter 3: _The Calm Before the Strom_

"AAAAIIIII!" A loud cry echoed through the building.

"Botan!" Kurama cried as he spun around. He was expecting to see the figure he had encountered once before, constructing the blue haired ferry girl, ready to kill her at any moment. Instead, he saw the girl at the bottom of the staircase, massaging her bottom.

"Um…Botan…?" Kurama questioned very confused, sweat dropping.

"Ow…" the girl winded, a tear in her eye.

"OH!" Keiko cried, "Botan! Are you alright!" the brown haired girl ran over to her friend. She leaned over her, peering down at the girl, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine," Botan answered reassuring the girl, putting on a smile. Keiko held out her hand to help the bright-eyed Botan up. Botan accepted it and Keiko pulled her back up to her feet.

"You're the number one klutz today, huh?" Yusuke told the blue haired girl.

"That's mean, Yusuke," Keiko said anger in her voice. "How can you say things like that?"

"Well, tell her to keep her feet glued to the ground!"

"It was an accident!"

"So what!"

Other people in the theater shot angry and confused looks at the quarreling pair. They were being awfully loud, and obliviously disturbing everyone else in the building. Families whispered things to each other and pointed to the group of teenagers.

Botan snuck over to the two red heads, trying to evade the argument.

"Just like those two," Kuwabara stated, talking to Kurama and Botan, " have to make a scene where ever we go."

"You know what they say," Botan began, "the more you fight the deeper your love for another."

"Who ever made that up must have been blind or something…" Kuwabara commented. "Those two must love each other a lot."

"But I don't understand," the boy continued, "what was the big deal anyway? Nothing to get all upset about. Is he PMSing or something…?"

"The things that run through your mind…" Kurama said eyeing the boy. Botan muttered something that sounded like, 'discussing.'

"Just pretend we don't know them," Kurama said. He and the others left the theater and walked outside to wait for their fighting friends.

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" the purple eyed girl asked.

"Until security comes and gets them," Kuwabara said.

Just then Keiko existed the theater, followed by Yusuke. Two security guards accompanied them. "Don't touch me!" Yusuke cried, "I'm going!" the boy slapped one of the guards hands away from him. Yusuke's cheek had an odd red tinge to it. The others knew immediately that the delinquent had done something to upset Keiko, managing to get slapped by the girl's hand.

Keiko walked over to the others, rejoining the group. An angry expression plastered her face. She had her hands in tight fist and her eyebrows were glued pointing down at her eyes.

"So…someone called security?" Questioned Kuwabara.

"Yes," Keiko replied, "I did." An eerie silence was shared between the four. You could of heard a pen drop. The two red heads and the blue haired girl stared at Keiko in awe, disbelieving.

"WHAT!" Kuwabara cried, "You did that to, Urameshi?

"Humph," was all she replied. Then she added, "Tell Yusuke I'm going home! And tell him he's a sick prevented stupid idiotic jerk!"

"Sure," Kuwabara said. He also muttered, "we might not add the last part…through…"

"I'll see you at school on Monday." The brown haired girl stormed off, hands in fist, stumping the ground with her feet.

"Wonder what he did…?" Kuwabara thought out loud.

"Maybe, it is best if we do not find out.." Kurama stated.

"Yeah.." Kuwabara and Botan murmured.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. The security guards had gone back inside by now. "Is she gone, yet?" the boy asked looking around, he looked a little stared.

"Yes," Botan answered, "she went home."

"Great. So what do you guys want to do next?"

They all thought for a few minutes. Then Botan clapped her hands together and said cheerfully, "Why don't we go to the park?"

"No way!" Kuwabara said, "I don't want to look at a bunch of smelly flowers. You and Kurama can go."

"I think your confusing park and garden, Kuwabara," Yusuke muttered.

"Real men don't like flowers! Isn't that right, Urameshi?"

"Real men also don't cuddle with kittens." Yusuke said sarcastically defending Kurama.

"Hey! Leave Eikichi out of this!"

Kurama chuckled slightly while Botan giggled.

"How 'bout we shoot some hoops or something?" Yusuke suggested.

"Your on, Urameshi! You wish you never skipped gym, now!" Kuwabara cried as he pointed a finger at the boy.

"The park it is," Kurama said.

When the group of teenagers reached the park they were surrounded by the lovely fragrant of delicate flowers. Small birds flew over head than dived to the ground to pick up whatever food they could fine. Children ran after each other playing tag and other games. Others played on the swings and a slide.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan spotted a basketball court and walked over to it.

"Don't we need a ball?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll handle it," Yusuke said as he spotted some children playing together in the next court over.

Botan followed the boy's gaze and gasped. "Your not going to steal their ball, are you?"

"What do you think? We need a ball, don't we?"

"Urameshi, I can't believe you'll stoop so low." Kuwabara said while eyeing the boy.

"Why don't you go out and buy one?" the blue haired girl suggested.

"I don't have any money." Yusuke said in a carefree tone.

"Here," Kurama said handing Yusuke a 10 dollar bill. "Now go to that sport store down the street, that we passed on a way here, and buy a ball." Kurama pointed to the road. "It's over there."

"Why do I have to do it?" the boy questioned a little annoyed.

"I'll do it," Kuwabara said. "But I'm paying for it myself. Not going to make Kurama pay. It's part of my code, all men have to fend for themselves." Kuwabara took the money from Yusuke and handed it back to Kurama.

"I'll be back in a flash," Kuwabara said as he ran across the grass in the direction Kurama had been pointing too.

The wind picked up slightly as they waited. Kurama's hair swiftly lifted up and blew elegantly. Botan's ponytail flew hitting Yusuke in the eye.

"OW!" the boy cried, " Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"Oh, dear…" Botan muttered. "I'm sorry." she told the brown eyed boy.

"Oh, my!" A girl said as she and her friend jogged pass the three. "That man…he's gorgeous!" She blushed slightly. The girl gazed at Kurama as her heart floated.

Her friend followed her gaze. "He is, isn't he?"

"He looks so romantic, standing there with his hair blowing in the wind." Her blush deepen.

"But he looks like he already has a girlfriend." Her friend pointed to the blue haired girl standing next to him, chatting with him and Yusuke.

"Your right…" she sighed still looking at the beautiful man behind her, as she jogged.. "But still…"

"Um…Yuki," her friend said sweat dropping, "maybe you should---" Just then Yuki, without realizing the danger in front of her, ran head first into a huge oak tree.

"UHH!"

"…watch out where you are going…" The girl finished sweat dropping. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed her friend and dragged her away. Yuki, all the while stared at the emerald eyed boy, still muttering things like, "such beautiful emerald eyes and gorgeous flowing rose red hair," as her friend took her away.

A few minutes later Kuwabara came running back, laughing. He spun a basketball on his index finger. "I'm back!" he laughed with glee.

"Why are you so happy?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because," the big boy began, "Today's the day I'll finally beat you at something! Your going down, punk!"

"Right," the boy with slicked back black said in a 'as if' tone.

"Well," Kurama said, "who's on who's team?"

"I'm not going to be on Urameshi's team!" Kuwabara announced, "This is man versus man!"

"Come on, Kuwabara, you'll need all the help you can get to beat me," the boy said half laughing.

"Why you!"

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke called to the fox boy. "You okay with being on my team?"

The red headed boy nodded and walked over to the other boy.

"Then Botan's on my team," Kuwabara explained.

"Right," Botan said. "So…um…how do you play this game…?" she asked, a questioning expression plastered on her face.

"What!" Kuwabara cried, "You don't even know how to play?"

"Well, being a Guild to the Spirit World doesn't let you enjoy sports and other activities like humans." She raised a finger.

"It's really quite simply," Kurama explained. "you dribble the ball down the court to your team's basket. The other team will try to steal the ball from you. When you stop dribbling, you are not allowed to move. You have to quietly pass the ball to your teammate or try to shoot the ball into the basket. The goal of the game is to score more points then your opponent by making baskets."

"If you make an out; let's say you drop the ball or miss the basket, the other team gets the ball. If you hit your opponent any place other than the hand it's a foul. On the first foul you give the ball to the other team which they throw to a teammate. Any other foul after that lets the other team have a free shot." Kurama pointed to the free shot line.

"A free shot is one point. Most other shots are worth two points. If you make a shoot from the three point line it's three points." Kurama pointed to a line a few feet behind the free shot.

"You also can't double dribble," Kuwabara interrupted. "You can only dribble with one hand. Oh, and make sure to pass the ball; no one likes a ball hog."

"Alright," Botan said, "I think I got it."

The group walked out to the center of the court. "Okay Botan," Yusuke said, "the game starts off with a jump. The tallest person on each team jumps to get the ball. You have to try to slap it with your hand so your teammate gets it. Which ever way the jumper's facing is your hoop. That is where you make your points. You should also try to protect the other basket so the other team doesn't score."

The blue haired girl nodded, "I think I got it."

"Okay, then, which way do you want to go?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I don't want to be facing the sun, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Don't worry," Kurama said, "the sun isn't very bright today. Either direction your basket is facing will have about the same amount of sunlight."

"Okay, then I want the hoop by that tree over there!" Kuwabara said, pointing to the basketball hoop to their right. A large tree was a few feet behind it, giving it some shade.

"Fine with me," Yusuke said, "That okay with you, Botan?"

"Yes, that's fine," she answered.

"All right! Who's jumping?"

"I am!" Kuwabara cried. "I'm the tallest anyway."

"I'll jump," the red headed fox demon offered.

"Okay," Yusuke replied.

Kurama and Kuwabara stood in the middle of the court facing each other. Kurama faced to the left and Kuwabara to the right. Botan placed herself behind Kurama, ready to intercept the ball. Yusuke stood in the middle of the two boys slightly off to the side. He held the basketball in-between them. The two red heads gently tapped the ball Yusuke held, with their fingers. Then the boy with slicked back hair threw the ball straight up into the air, above the two's heads. The boy fell back down and the boy's both jumped and brought their hands up, trying to strike the basketball. Yusuke quickly backed up and ran behind Kuwabara. The ball fell into reach, the two boys tried to slap the ball with their hands; only one made contact.

Kurama stroke the ball making it soar towards Yusuke. Yusuke caught it, barely, he almost had dropped it, from the sudden force coming at him. The boy also had not expected the fox demon to hit the ball, knowing the height difference between him and Kuwabara. Yusuke turned around and started dribbling the ball down the court to his basket, running as he did. Botan and Kuwabara ran after him, trying to steal the ball from him. Kurama jogged closely behind after them.

Yusuke jumped and throw the ball at the hoop. It hit the back board and fell through the netting that hung from the hoop. The ball fell to the ground and rowed down the court next to theirs'. "Alright!" Yusuke cried, "TWO to ZIP!"

"That's just luck, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. The taller boy ran after the ball, picked it up, and brought it back to the others.

"No, it's skill," Yusuke said grinning.

"I'll show you skill!" Kuwabara threw Botan the ball. "Throw it in to me."

"Huh?" she asked surprised, then nodded, "Um…right." The girl walked out of the court and threw the ball back to Kuwabara. Kuwabara caught it and ran down the court to his side, dribbling.

Kurama and Yusuke ran after him. Yusuke stole the ball from the buggy eyed boy and began to run, in the direction in which he had came, to his basket. Yusuke stopped at the three pointer line. He jumped and throw the ball upward towards the hoop. The ball hit the back board and bounced back at him. Botan nervously got in front of him and caught the ball. She quickly threw it to Kuwabara, who ran to his hoop and made a lay up, scoring two points. A smile spread on the ferry girl's lips. A giggle escaped her as happiness enveloped her.

The game continued for several hours. The four stopped playing when they no longer could move, their breathe heavy, muscles aching, exhaustion overwhelming them. Botan slumped against a tree. Kuwabara and Yusuke collapsed in the grass, breathing fast. Kurama leaned against a tree near the one Botan was by and slide down it, trying to regain a steady breathing pattern. The ferry girl fell to the ground next to the red headed boy, hitting the ball, which was on the ground. It rolled pass them a little. Kuwabara and Yusuke crawled over to their friends.

"How 'bout one more round…" Yusuke said between gasps.

"You're…on…U…ra…me…shi…" Kuwabara wheezed. The boy rested his head on the grass and closed his closed.

The four Spirit Detectives rested for a moment, they all closed their eyes and caught their breath. Kurama leaned back against the tree, a small smile spread across his lips. He soon fell into a light sleep.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered lifting his head slightly, "We did it."

"Yeah, fox boy's back to his usually self," Yusuke said.

"That's good…" Kuwabara's head collapsed back on to the grass.

A few feet away a bunch of girls noticed the four, who had now fallen asleep. "Hey, isn't that Shuichi?" A young girl asked, pointing to the scarlet haired boy pressed against the tree.

The two other girls turned to the direction she was pointing to, "Um…I…um …think it…um…is…" Said a girl with black hair.

"Yeah, it totally is!" another girl said. She had long brownish black hair and brown eyes. "Isn't he totally dreamy!" She squealed.

"Well, it looks like he's totally dreaming right now."

"Come on let's go say, 'Hi.' "

"NO! You know what happened yesterday, with Mizuki and him."

"That was totally not his fault, Kiki," the girl with long hair said, "Mizuki just totally chickened out."

"How can you say that, Kimiko?" Kiki argued.

"Whatever, let's go over there." Kimiko walked over to the sleeping boy, she knew as Shuichi.

"Um…wait…" Mizuki said running after her friend. Kiki followed.

"Hey, Shuichi," Kimiko said, hovering over the boy. The boy slowly opened his eyes in response to his name. His long eyelashes fluttered slightly. The fox boy looked up at the girl, half dazed.

Yusuke and Botan awoke from the hearing the girl's voice. Botan rubbed her eyes, and sleepily got up to her feet. The girl clumsily tripped and fell down onto the dazed scarlet haired boy below her. Her sudden weight falling on him caused him to come fully to his senses. He stared down at the girl in his lap, than up at the girl's looking down at him. Two of the girls shot an angry glare at the blue haired girl. Kimiko just raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing to, Shuichi?" Kiki cried.

Yusuke rose to his feet, and glanced down at Botan lying in Kurama's lap. "Yes, I can see where you can get the "wrong" impression," the boy snickered.

Botan quickly jolted up to her feet, blushing heavily. "Um, it was an accident," she said, her cheeks turning redder.

Kurama stood up and brushed the grass off of him. "Your in my class, correct? I believe your name's Kimiko Suzushii." he said turning to Kimiko.

"AH!" Kimiko said blushing, "You totally remembered me!"

"Yes," Kurama smiled.

"Oh, this is Kiki and Mizuki," Kimiko introduced her friends.

"Hi," Kiki said. Mizuki stood there, silent, looking down at her feet.

"You're the girl from before," Kurama said. "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you in anyway." An apologetic expression washed over his face.

"It's…um…okay…" Mizuki said still staring down at her feet.

"So, Shuichi, who's your friends?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm Yusuke," Yusuke said before Kurama could answer. "That idiot on the ground is Kuwabara, and the girl you showed your ugly side to earlier is, Botan. Now unlike Ku-err-Shuichi here, I don't tolerant any crap. So if you don't have anything important to say then get lost. We don't want to listen to your bullshit."

"Who do you think you are?" Kimiko questioned. "This is none of **_your_** business."

Kimiko turned to Kiki and Mizuki. "He's like totally a jerk. How's Shuichi stand him?"

"Totoally," Kiki answered.

Yusuke glared at the three girls. Kimiko looked at her watch, which was dangling on her slim wrist. She gasped, "Oh, man, is it that time already…!" She glanced at Kurama. "Well, I totally got to run, see you at school, Shuichi." She waved a goodbye and left with her friends.

"Jeeze, can't take you anywhere," Yusuke said scolding Kurama, when the girls were completely out of sight. "You're like a celebrity or something."

Kurama smiled sleeplessly at Yusuke." Well, we better be off. It's rather late."

Kuwabara awoke and got to his feet. He looked at the two boy's in front of him and then turned around, glancing around the area. "Hey," the red headed boy asked, "Where's Botan?"

"What?" Kurama and Yusuke yelled in unison. They frantically searched for her, their eyes surveying the park.

__

Botan! Kurama thought, _Where is she!_

"_Looking for something, Kurama…?_" An eerie voice asked.

Kurama froze, fear surged through his body. _It's him! He's back!_ The fox demon with long scarlet hair shakily turned to face the source of the voice.

His emerald green eyes went into horror at what he sow. The eerie figure from before stared back at the boy with a smirk, that could only be described as pure evil, printed upon his face. The evil man held Botan's limb body from around her wrist. Her lifeless image brought fear to the fox. _Botan! No…!_

To be continued…

There I finally finished typing it up! It took me two weeks! I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I can't promise a fast update. Sorry. -.-; Oh I hope I described the basketball part okay. I'm not sure if those are the correct rules, that's just how we play basketball. Also I had to have the um um girl return. I like her, she's funny. I finally gave her a name, too.

Well anyway, please review. It's nice to hear what you think about my writing.

Posted: September 6, 2004


	4. Playground Showdown

Jeeze! The homework I get this year is going to kill me! There's so much of it! And when I don't have homework I have a test! I like have three tests a week! I don't have much time to type up my fics. Well, I finally got a moment to breathe! So I decided to type this next chapter up! Well here it is! Finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters, I sadly only won Sagashi.

Chapter Four: _Playground Showdown_

Kurama lay on a bed, immobile, breathing steadily. The boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked twice trying to focus. The lighting in the room was dull, coming from a window covered by white drapes.

The fox stared up at the ceiling, his head resting in a pillow. "What happened…? Why am I--- the boy gasped, the memories of the day came back to him all in a flash. He remembered a certain blue haired girl captured by the eerie figure who was after him.

"Botan!"

The boy suddenly sat up. He winced as pain surged from his stomach then through his entire body. He collapsed back on the bed, shaking the mattress with the jolt of weight.

A moan, almost a whisper escaped the lips of someone in the room with the fox. "I'm…sor…ry…" the voice said, "Ku…ra…ma…"

Shock and relief washed over the boy as he recognized the voice. _Botan…_he thought slightly smiling. He slowly lifted himself up into an upright position.

He glanced around the room in search for the girl. His eyes soon came to rest upon a small figure lying against his bed frame. A small smile graced his lips. "Botan." he reached his hand out to touch her but stopped when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Huh…?"

"Why's she…?" The boy looked down at himself, warily, a little tentative. A tight bandage was wrapped around his torso. Kurama felt a slight, painful throb in his head. The fox boy brought his slim fingers to his forehead. He came in contact with a cloth like material. It went across his forehead and came around his head. The fox also noticed another tight bandage weaved around his right upper arm. He gazed at the ferry girl. His eyes shot her an understanding look, "Because of me…"

__

What happened…? Kurama asked, touching his forehead, trying to remember what happened after Botan's capture.

__

We went to the park and then…The fox gasped as the memories soon flooded back into his mind.

__

Flashback

Kurama stared at the figure holding the unconscious Spirit Guide in his arm. The girl hung from his grip, like a Raggedy Anne doll. Her light blue hair fell from its neat ponytail. Her hands and feet pointed towards the ground as her lifeless form swayed with each movement the man holding her took.

__

He must have manipulated his energy! Kurama thought, _or I would have surely sensed him…_

"Who the hell is that!" Yusuke Urameshi cried. Anger surged through him as he saw his captured friend.

"_Ah..I'm disappointed with you…Kurama…"_ The figure began, "_You didn't tell them about me? It breaks my heart." _The eerie creature snickered slightly.

"What!" Yusuke cried. "Kurama, you know who HE is?"

"No," Kurama said, "I do not…but," The red head growled with anger, biting his lip. "He clearly knows who I am."

Yusuke and Kuwabara starred at the boy, shocked.

"What do you want from me!" Kurama questioned.

The figure laughed, "_I want…" _he paused. "_…to kill you and everything you hold dear! You got away from me last time but this time you won't be so lucky_!"

"Last…time…?" Kurama whispered.

"What do you mean!" the boy roared.

"_Escaping to the Human World was genius._"

Both Kurama and Yusuke gasped. Kurama had once told Yusuke about his close encounter with death. Leaving the fox little choice but to escape to the Human World and to be reborn as the child, Shuichi Minamino. Kuwabara on the other hand looked at the figure then at Kurama and Yusuke, then back at the figure again.

"_Tell me something do you possess that boy or…?_" the figure questioned with indifferent interest.

"I am Shuichi," the boy replied.

"_Heh…so does that human body come with human emotions as well?_" He asked. "_If I were to do this…?_" the figure slashed the unconscious girl in his arms with his claw like nail, across her arm. The gash immediately opened and a red liquid leaked out. The liquid dripped on to the ground, where it began to form a puddle.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, yet his other features stayed as they where. His bright green eyes showed malice and were filled of rage.

__

"So you do care… heh… heh…" The dark man raised his dagger like nail to Botan's slender neck. "_I wonder if I were to…?_"

"If you so much as scratch Botan…" Kurama's face turned stern. His eyes became cold and emotionless. "I'll make you know the "true" definition of pain."

"_Oh, is that a threat?_" The figure moved his finger up to Botan's cheek and scraped it down toward her jaw. "_Do you care that much for the life of this girl?_" A small amount of blood came out of the ferry girl's cut.

Kurama answered with another cold glare. The eerie man laughed. "_I guess you do…_"

Kurama lifted his hand up into his long scarlet hair and pulled out a ruby red rose. The fox manifested his Spiritual energy into the beautiful flower, transforming it into a long green whip, blanketed with sharp thorns. Kurama gave the figure a threatening glare. When the boy spoke his tone was cold and icy but at the same time calm, "I swear if you hurt anyone of my friends or my family, I will kill you. You'll know a pain far worst than death."

The figure snickered amused at the boy's reaction, "_Will I now?_" The creature raised Botan's limb body and brought his claw up towards the girls stomach. "_Why don't we find out!_"

"Botan!" cried Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison.

The demon brought it's claw swiftly upward then downwards toward the ferry girl's lower torso. _Botan!_ Kurama cried in his mind. His green orbs showed sorrow and regret as he has incapable of stopping what was happening.

A loud, odd "clank" noise filled the air, as a spinning object soared through the sky. It stabbed into the ground, a few feet away from the Spirit Detective team. It was followed by a "thump" sound as something hit the ground.

Relief swept over the fox boy when he saw the spiky haired demon, Hiei, holding his sword by the hilt, which was now broken in half. The tiny man stared at the Spirit Detectives.

"Nice going Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed raising a fist into the air.

"_AAARRGGHHHH_!" the figure screamed, cradling his finger, his nail had nearly been completely ripped off. A red liquid oozed out of the tip of his index finger. The dark creature peered down at the three-eyed demon, with hatred.

Hiei chuckled, grinning. "So you capture someone weaker than you to get Kurama?" The demon glanced down at the unconscious girl now laying in the grass. "I have to say that's quite low even for a lowlife such as yourself."

"Botan!" Kuwabara cried as he ran to the girl's side. He knelt next to her. "Hey, Botan? Come on!" the boy said, shaking the deity. But she didn't awake. He turned to his teammates. "She's out cold."

Yusuke glared at the demon. "I don't care who you are or why the hell you are after Kurama, but I do care about my friends! And I won't let you hurt them!" The boy made a fist and charged towards the dark figure.

He pulled back his fist, readying his punch.

"No, Yusuke!" Kurama cried. "That won't work!"

The boy threw an obverse punch at the demon's chest, but to no prevail. The demon vanished. Yusuke fell forward slightly, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Yusuke!" Kurama cried. "Behind you!" But it was too late. A bright beam of red light blasted the boy from behind.

Yusuke soared through the air, slamming into a slide in the nearby sand box. The boy slid down the slide, head first.

Small children screamed and ran away from the sandbox. The kids on the swings recklessly jumped off the still swinging swings, landing hard on to the sand padded ground. But they quickly got up and left. Mothers grabbed their childrens' hands, pulling them away from the approaching battle. A few young couples stared in awe and terror at the man who had sent the young man flying through the air. Girls hide behind their boyfriends for protection as they quickly huddled away.

"Yusuke!" Kurama cried running towards his friend.

Kuwabara picked up the unconscious ferry girl and followed Kurama. "Urameshi!" the boy cried.

The red headed boy knelt down next to Yusuke. "Are you hurt?" he asked slight concern in his voice.

Yusuke flipped himself over, landing on his feet and into an up right position. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, holding his head.

Kurama sighed. _I can't let him hurt the people I love. I have to bring a stop to this now!_ The fox stood up, holding his rose whip tightly in his hand. The boy shot an angry glare at the creature.

"Who are you?" the fox asked, his eyes showed no emotion but anger.

"_Heh heh," _the figure laughed. "_Kurama you haven't forgotten about me yet, have you?" _Kurama continued to glare at him. "_I am the bounty hunter that went after you those many years ago."_

Kurama gasped.

__

"I came to collect my reward…your life!"

Yusuke got up. He snickered slightly. "Well you'll have to go through me first," he said.

"Me too," added Kuwabara, who was beside Yusuke. Botan lay a few feet away, still unconscious. Hiei appeared and placed himself next to Yusuke.

"Yusuke? Kuwabara…?" Kurama asked in a confused tone. "Hiei…?"

"Come on, we're friends aren't we?" Yusuke began. "Besides I can't let you have all the fun." Yusuke grinned.

The fox nodded. A small smile formed on his lips. "Yes, friends…"

"Alright then! Let's go kick some ass!"

The three boys nodded.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara cried as he harnessed his spiritual energy into his hand and formed a brightly glowing sword. The sword glowed with jagged orange light.

"Ladies first," Yusuke said to the dark creature.

__

"Heh, heh. It's rude not knowing the name of your opponent," The figure laughed. _"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sagashi the Bounty Hunter."_

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm sorry if we're not as polite!"

The Bounty Hunter stared at him slightly amused at his response. "_I just thought you'd like to know the name of the one that KILLS you!" _Sagashi ran towards the boys. His palm out stretched. A dark aura began to form around his hand. A dark red glow surrounded his body then shot out of his palm, towards the four.

The Spirit Detectives jumped, evading the attack.

Kurama pulled his whip above his head then swung it down upon his foe. Sagashi yet again vanished and reappeared behind Kurama.

__

"Do you want to know what it is that enables me to evade all of your attacks? Read your every thoughts…?" The hunter's voice whispered in the fox's ear. The dark man chuckled. _"It's because…" _he paused,. "_Because you're now human…Kurama!"_

"What!" Kurama cried twisting his body around. Suddenly pain surged through the fox demon. "Uh…."

Sagashi had embedded his long claws into the boy's stomach. Blood dripped out of Kurama's mouth. He coughed, causing blood to pour out. The red liquid trickled down his lips and down his chin, where it fell to the sand covered ground below.

"…Uh…uh…" Kurama's eyes widened then slowly closed as he fell forward. His Rose Whip slipped out of his hand's grasp, falling to the ground, where it there, returned to it's former state, a red rose.

"Kurama!" Yusuke screamed running to aid his friend. Sagashi made a swiping gesture with his hand. A large ball of red energy shot out of his hand straight toward Yusuke. The blast hit the boy head on, causing him to fly backwards.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried as his friend slammed into the ground.

"_Humans are so easy to read_," the hunter continued. "_Their emotions can tell you everything_."

__

Our…e…motions…? Kurama thought lifting his head to look at Sagashi.

"_Yes your emotions_," Sagashi confirmed after reading the fox's mind. "_I practiced this art for seventeen years now! Since that day you escaped from me!_"

Sagashi calmed. "_It's not as if I'm a physic, let's just say knowing your emotions I can easily read what you're thinking._" He paused then added, "_Anger is the easiest to read._"

__

That's why…that's why he's hurting my friends and my family…Because I care about so much…he can read me… Kurama thought sorrowfully. _It seems I always bring them pain…_

"_You catch on quick, don't you?_" Sagashi mocked. "_Now it's time…_" The man's eyes glowed red with a thirst for blood, red with the desire to kill.

Botan's eyes fluttered open. "What happened…" she murmured under her breath. The deity sat up and glanced around, flakes of sand fell from her clothes and hair. "Why am I in a sandbox…?" The girl questioned, bewildered.

"Kurama!" Yusuke's voice rang in her ear.

"What! Kurama!" The girl's head jolted toward the direction Yusuke's voice was coming from. She followed the boy's gaze. Fear washed over her as she watched all that was happening to the fox demon Kurama.

"_You **DIE!**_" The hunter growled. He pulled his claw-like finger nails upward into the fox's chest. A loud "crack" sound erupted from within his body. The sound of bones cracking, breaking. The red head screamed, cries of pain echoed in Botan's ears as she sat there staring, watching.

Tears immediately fell from her eyes. "K-kura…ma…" She shut her eyes tightly. The tears continued to fall. "KURAMA!" she cried.

"Bo-tan…" Kurama whispered weakly. He slightly opened his eyes. From the cover of his eye, through his long black eyelashes he saw the ferry girl. Her purple eyes were now felled with tears. Her eyes stared at the hunter almost begging he'd stop. But he didn't.

Kurama's strength was almost gone. His body felt heavy. The boy let himself fall forward making the claw lie deeper within his body. Blood, the dark liquid covered his shirt and his once orange jacket. Pain, an almost unbearable pain surged through his body.

A red liquid filled the fox's mouth, as if it was drowning him. _Mother…I'm sorry…I just …I won't always be there to pro...tect…you…_ The thought went through the boy's mind over and over, countless times.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara cried as he ran toward his friend, with his sword in hand. Hiei followed close behind.

"_Fools!_" Sagashi said. He raised his arm and shot a beam of energy toward the two. Kuwabara flew back as the energy came in contact with his body. The beam continued on.

Hiei jumped out of range, dodging the blow. The three eyed demon vanished and reappeared in front of Sagashi. Hiei struck the bounty hunter, causing him to fall backwards, his claws slide out of Kurama's chest.

Kurama, feeling much pain, struggled as he slowly backed away dizzily. He fell to the ground onto a puddle of his own blood.

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried getting up. He ran to the red head.

"I'm fine…" The fox said pushing his body off the ground. Kurama winched from the pain in his stomach. He then fell down again.

"Don't move," Yusuke ordered kneeling down next to the boy. "You're badly hurt."

A wicked laugh escaped the lips of those of the hunter's. "_You think I'm finished yet…? I won't stop until that fox is dead!_" Sagashi jumped to his feet. He ran up to Yusuke and Kurama, pushing Yusuke aside he grabbed Kurama by his long red hair, pulling the fox up. He brought his face up to his head, making his eyes meet his. The bounty hunter snickered.

"_You escaped me! No one ever had escaped the Great Sagashi the Bounty Hunter…until you appeared…I would have made so much on your bounty. But now it's not about the bounty…it's about **REVENGE!**_"

Kurama glanced weakly at Sagashi. His eyes flickered from his lost of blood. "_Who knows pain now!_" Sagashi yelled, restating Kurama's words from earlier. The bounty hunter slashed his claws across the fox's forehead, cutting the skin. Kurama winched from the slight pain. Some blood escaped from the wound and dripped down his cheeks onto his lips. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth.

"_Poor Kurama_," The hunter laughed hysterically. He then slashed once more at the fox's stomach, tunneling his claws in his interior.

"Kurama…" Botan wept. "No…" A tear trinkled down her cheek. "Please…Ku…ra…ma…"

"No!" She screamed.

Black. Black darkness began to consume the fox boy. _Botan…I can hear you but I can't…see anything…Is this death…?_

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried as he got to his feet once again and headed for the two demons.

__

Yusuke…?

Kuwabara ran toward the hunter, slashing his sword. Followed closely by the tiny finger of Hiei.

__

Kuwabara…? Hiei…? The boy closed his eyes. A small smile on his face. _My friends…_His smile faded. _I'm sorry…_

Kurama reopened his eyes. His vision began to blur. Blood leaked out of his mouth. The black darkened, beckoning the fox demon. _I can't…protect…you…_

The boy fell forward, his limb body crashing into Sagashi. Sagashi laughed and removed his hand from Kurama's stomach. The other hand still held tight to Kurama's scarlet hair. His grip tightened. The hunter began kicking him. Repeating the motion over and over. He then threw the fox, letting go of his hold on Kurama. Kurama's almost lifeless body came crashing to the ground a few feet away. A puddle of a dark red liquid shortly formed.

__

I can't move…I feel so…weak…

The hunter began to harness his Spirit Energy into the palm of his hand. "_Goodbye_," the man said. He aimed his hand at the immobile form of Kurama.

Botan lifted her body off the ground and dashed to the fox, tears rolling down her cheeks. He heart raced as she saw Sagashi readying his attack.

When she reached him she embraced his limb body close to her, shielding him with her own form.

__

Botan…? Kurama thought as he opened his eyes slightly then closed them.

Sagashi shot his assault. The red energy ball zoomed towards them. Botan shut her eyes tightly, fearful of the impact. But it never came.

The blue- haired girl slowly opened her eyes and looked in the direction the hunter had stood. She stared in awe as she saw Kuwabara holding back the mighty ball of red light. He skidded backwards from the force. The broad boy gathered all his strength and flung the energy ball into the air. Kuwabara fell to his knees, exhausted. "No one messes with our buddies," the boy huffed.

"You know why?" Yusuke questioned. He stood a few feet distance from his best friend. He held a fist in the air. "Because it really pisses us off!" Yusuke jumped forward and threw a jab at the figure. Hitting him square in the face. The hunter fidgeted backwards.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei cried punching Sagashi, a blue flame engulfed his fist.

Yusuke backed away from the hunter and then cried, "Spirit Gun!" He pointed his index finger at Sagashi. A glowing aura formed then shot out of his finger, blasting the bounty hunter into the sky. The hunter fell a few meters from them.

"_How? How did you attack me? My art is suppose to be invincible! I should be able to read your every actions!_"

"Heh, no one's invincible," Yusuke smirked. He then turned serious. "But when your fighting to protect someone you care about you can become stronger than you ever thought possible."

A small smile graced the fox's lips when he heard Yusuke's words.

The hunter rose to his feet, a little unstable. "_I'll be back wait and see. And once I kill that fox you'll be next!_" he said pointing to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. A small fog of smoke surrounded him. An eerie laugh lingered in the air. When the smoke cleared Sagashi was gone.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed. "He got away!" The boy's attention soon fell upon his injured friend. "Kurama!" he cried running to the fox, Hiei and Kuwabara followed suit.

"Kurama?" Botan called to the boy now in her lap. She gentle shook him. "Kurama," she called again.

The boy remotely opened his eyes. His friends peered down at him calling his name. The fox nodded off as the darkness consumed him.

__

End of Flashback

The boy stared at the sleeping girl laying on the bed. Her light blue hair lay neatly on her shoulders. Dim light seeping from the window glittered on her features.

"She hasn't left your side since it happened," A voice said. Kurama turned to the voice. From the doorway came Yusuke, strolling into the room. Concern was plastered on his face.

"But why…?" Kurama asked peering once again down at the girl.

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know. I think she blames herself for what happened."

"She shouldn't…"

"Hey, that's what I said, but she didn't listen," The black haired boy replied. "So, are you doing all right?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm fine now," the fox answered.

"Well, take it easy and get some rest, don't want your wounds reopening," Yusuke said making a goodbye hand gesture as he turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him. The scarlet headed man nodded.

Kurama's gaze wandered back to Botan. Her bright eyes stared back at him. "You're awake," he smiled. The girl nodded as she turned her gaze away from him.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a whisper. Kurama was at first taken back by this but he soon understood.

"No," he said. "Don't be." The ferry girl stared at him in shock. "I should be," he said reaching his hand out to caress her tear stained cheek. "For making you cry."

Another tear fell from Botan's eyes. Kurama gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Please don't cry anymore. Don't, not because of me."

The deity placed her hand on top of his. "Yes," she said nodding. Kurama gave her a warm smile.

__

I won't let him hurt anyone else I care for…Not again.

To be continued…

There, I finished! This chapter was so long! . I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But I have been very busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

I revealed who the person after Kurama is, Sagashi. I believe Sagashi means hunting game in Japanese. Oh, yeah I know in the show it kinda revealed who the real hunter after Kurama was in the episodes with Yusuke turning into a demon. But I wrote this fic before I even saw those episodes so…Sagashi is nothing like the real hunter. This fic is just for fun and has nothing to do with the hunter in the show.

Posted: November 25, 2004, Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. The Fox's Rage

This chapter is much shorter than the one's before it. But I still hope it's as interesting! ;;;;; It's been so hard to update lately. But my site has been getting more hits! Yay! Oh if you haven't checked it out you should! It's a Yu Yu Hakusho site! I know I'm a slow updater. I still haven't updated Stranded in a long time. I'm sorry about that. I promise I'll try to update faster. And I am still writing Stranded. So it's not like I won't finish it. Anyway here's the next chapter of Hunted! Dum dum dum!

Disclaimer: I do not own kurama, Botan, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Five: _The Fox's Rage_

I will not allow Sagashi to hurt anyone else I care for! A burning flame engulfed the boy's heart as anger and rage consumed the usually calm fox.

The scarlet headed boy pushed the covers off of him, hopped out of bed, and rose to his feet. His sudden action shocked the blue headed girl, her hands slide off of his, forcefully. Botan stared up at him, speechless. A hint of confusion glimmered in her eyes. Her confusion turned to worry when she saw the fox demon clutch his stomach, wincing with pain. The girl gasped, "Kurama you shouldn't get up so suddenly. Your wounds still haven't healed yet!" She scolded him and hurried to his side.

Kurama held his arm out, telling the girl to stop. The fox demon straightened up as the pain subsided. "I'll be fine. Don't worry," he said reassuringly but all the while he did not look at her. His voice had some what changed. It did not have a gentle tone, as it usually had, but instead was harsh and demanding.

A hurt look washed over the ferry girl. "Kurama…?" Botan whispered, clutching her fist, raising it to her now throbbing heart.

Kurama walked over to a red chair, which next to the bed he had been lying on. He picked up the light green blood stained dress shirt he had been wearing earlier today and put it on. He then bent over and put his shoes on.

"Where are you going!" Botan cried as the boy made his way to the doorway. He reached his hand out to grab the doorknob but paused.

Kurama spoke, "I'm going…" He paused again closing his eyes. Then reopened them, turning his head towards the girl, "…going to STOP him!" His eyes appeared to be cold and full of anger.

"What?" Botan screamed, disbelieving. "No! You're too injured!"

"I have to. He has to be stopped." With that the red headed demon opened the door and walked into the hall, leaving a shaken Botan speechless.

The girl stared at his disappearing figure as he moved farther and farther away. Soon he was out of sight. Soft thumps sounded in the house as the boy made his way down stairs and through the living room. Then there was a louder noise as the entrance door closed behind him.

"Kurama…" His name escaped the deity's lips.

He can't win…not like…this…

Botan ran through the hall into the living room. She hurriedly made her way to the closet, opened the door, and grabbed her jacket. She put it on with hast. She dashed to the door, swung it open, and slammed it shut behind her.

__

His heart is too full of rage…

She jumped down the pouch steps. Botan moved her head side to side, scanning the area with her eyes for the red head as she ran down the street. But he was no where in sight, the boy was already gone.

The cold night air was chilly but that wouldn't stop the determined girl. She was set on her own ordeal and nothing could stop her.

__

I have to find him…

Botan continued to run, searching for the fox. Her blue pony tail bounced up and down behind her. With each step she took her heart rate increased as fear devoured her.

__

I have to stop him…

-

Kurama ran down the city block in search of the demon's scent. He had already ran almost five blocks and still nothing. _Where is he!_ the fox thought. Revenge, revenge for hurting the people he loved was the only thing on his mind. A burning hatred had consumed him and continued to pull him into it's fiery depths. The boy turned the corner, heading towards an enclosed area surrounded by large trees.

__

Where…? The red headed boy gasped. The scent of the bounty hunter, Sagashi, drifted through the soft breeze. Kurama could feel the demonic energy of the creature. _There!_

Kurama followed the scent of the shadow man deep into a forest like area. The smell of pines was heavy in the air, making it difficult to pin point the exact location of Sagashi. Kurama came to a halt. He sniffed the air to try to pick up the demon's scent again as it had been lost. The fox boy lifted his head for a better whiff. When he found it he set off running in a different direction.

A black silhouette appeared in the distance. The closer Kurama got to it the bigger the figure grow. Kurama teetered to a fast stop, about two yards away from the figure.

"_So we meet again, Kurama_," the dark creature said, a grin spreading across his lips.

"It would appear so, Sagashi," Kurama said, coldly. He glared at the hunter, the flame of anger flickered in his mind.

"_How'd you find me so fast?_" The hunter questioned.

The fox closed his eyes. "It was easy," he answered. Reopening his eyes he said, "Your awful stench lead me right to you."

The bounty hunter snickered softly. "_I guess it would be easy for a fox to track down its prey, huh?_"

"_People like me could use someone with that ability. It'll make it easy to track down the bounty. But I'm retired now._" He shot a deadly glare at Kurama. "_And my only objective is to kill you! You, the only one who ever escaped my grasp!_"

Kurama chuckled softly. "I'd like to see you try. You couldn't defeat me then, what makes you think you can now?"

Sagashi began to laugh as well. At first it was a small chuckle but soon it grew into a hysterical laughter. "_Heh, heh, I'm sorry Kurama,_" he apologized as he calmed himself down. "_But it's just so funny._" He continued to laugh.

The fox boy stared at the demon, a hint of confusion rested in his eyes. "Explain."

Sagashi stopped the insaneness and said, "_I can defeat you. I know your weakness._"

"Weakness? And what is my weakness?"

"_Love. Love for those worthless humans!_" A blinding ball of light appeared as a figure also emerged. It was that of a women's. She hung still, her arms and feet dangled in the air, a few inches off the ground. She floated in the air just above the hunters hands, which were out stretched as if he was really holding her. "_Recognize this woman, Shuichi?_"

Horror. The very glance of the woman made the chilly cold of horror wash over the fox demon. He did recognize the woman, the woman he loved deeply. He couldn't possibly forgot about her. For she was the one who had taught him how to love. The boy's words were caught in his throat. The fear of losing her was too much. "Mo-mother!" Kurama cried. Rage devoured him. He took a step forward, towards her.

Sagashi waved his index finger side to side. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk._"he scolded the boy. "_I wouldn't do that if I were you. I could slit her throat before you even could get close enough to touch her._"

Kurama stopped. He hung his head. Guilt rested upon his heart for letting someone else he cared so much about get hurt because of him.

Kurama glared at Sagashi cursing himself for not protecting Shiori.

"_Before we began out little brawl, we should say hello to out new guest._" He said extending a long finger, pointing to something behind the fox.

__

What…? Kurama turned around. A familiar blue headed female stared back at him. Fear seemed to boil in her glistening purple orbs. The girl breathed heavily, her shoulders contracted up and down with each deep breath she took. Exhaustion was plastered on her face, as sweat dripped down her forehead. Kurama's eyes softened seeing the girl, but worry and anger soon surfaced once again. "Botan! What are you doing here?" he asked half worried and half angry.

"I have to tell you something…"she huffed. Her knees weakened and the girl collapsed onto the grass, still gasping for air. No doubt she had over exceeded her limit.

"Botan!" Kurama said taking a running step towards the exhausted girl.

"_I wouldn't do that,_" Sagashi said. His words froze the fox with an unknowing fear. "_I still possess your human mother. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?_"

Kurama glared back at the demon with angry eyes.

"_Shall we began?_" Sagashi asked walking towards the boy. Shiori still floated in the air just inches above the ground.

"Yes," Kurama replied. He drew a rose from his scarlet hair. It transformed into a whip almost instantly.

Out of the corner of his eye he stole a glance at the blue haired deity. Her small body was still laying on the grassy ground. He knew she had over exerted herself from running after him. _Botan…I'll make sure he pays for worrying you so._

"_I'll start!_" the figure said. A glowing purple aura began to surround his hand as a ball of light shot out, aimed at the fox. Kurama jumped, doing a back flip, to evade the attack.

Kurama ran towards the shadow man, full of rage. He slashed at the hunter with his rose whip. The demon stepped to the side barely missing the blow. Sagashi laughed slightly angering the fox. Kurama slashed at him again and again but each time Sagashi moved out of the way just in time. The burning flame in the red head's heart grew, anger and rage feeding it. _Why can't I hit him!_ Kurama screamed in his mind. _Why is it that all my attacks are evaded!_

"Kurama…" Botan whispered still laying on the ground. A tear twinkled down her cheek. "You can't win like this…" She lifted her head to see the boy in battle with the bounty hunter.

The hunter shot another ball of purple energy at Kurama. This time the fox was taken by surprise. The ball slammed into him blasting him backwards. Kurama hit the ground and skidded against the grass, slowly coming to a stop. He lied there, not getting up, starring up at the trees and blue sky. Another ball came towards him. Kurama didn't bulge and the blast hit him head on. A short scream echoed.

Sagashi laughed, "_See, you can not beat me! My powers are invincible! I can read your every thought. I'll be able to tell your every move before you even do it. My emotion reading powers are unstoppable._"

__

I can't win…The fox slowly closed his eyes.

"Ku…ra…ma…"Botan huffed. She slowly pulled her body towards the boy, using some of her remaining strength. Sagashi watched her intently, following her movements. Seeing where she was headed, he formed an energy ball in his hand. It shot towards her, hitting the girl in the side. A small scream escaped Botan's lips. She stared at the red head. Rolling on her stomach she began to crawl across the grassy surface. When she reached him she rested beside Kurama.

The girl pushed herself up into a sitting position. She gazed down at the boy. Botan placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open. He starred up at her, then he turned his head away.

"I can't win," he whispered. "He knows everything I'm thinking, everything I'm going to do. He even knows my weakness, I don't---"

But he was cut off as Botan placed her index finger on top of his lips, quieting him. "Ssshhh," she whispered. She turned his head to gaze upon her. A delicate smile graced her lips. The girl moved her finger, placing her palm on his cheek, caressing it. Kurama stared at her.

She leaned down, her lips near his ear. She softly whispered into it in a gentle voice, "But you do know his weakness." Kurama's eyes widened. "I know you can beat him. Your true strength lies within her heart."

The girl brushed her lips against his check. "Please be careful. I care for you so much. I don't want you to get hurt. I believe in you. I know you can win…" With that the girl's body became limb as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Botan!" Kurama cried as he sat up. Noticing she was all right, just a sleep he placed the girl on the soft grass. "I understand now." Kurama rose to his feet. _I can't let anger and hatred rule my heart. Love is much more powerful…_

To be continued…

YES! Finally I'm done! Well, at least with this chapter. There's only one more chapter after this! Please bear with me until then. And thank you for those who have been reading this fic since the beginning. I have been a member of for a year now. And I know I don't update enough and I am truly sorry for that. But I'll always try my best with each chapter I write.

Ja ne! Review please!

Posted: December 24, 2004

Merry Christmas!


	6. Love has the Power to Make Miracles

Hey. Long time. I been so busy lately. . I planned to put this up weeks ago but so much school work delayed me. Sorry about that. Well here's the final chapter of Hunted. I hope you enjoy the final installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, or the song Kurayami ni BaraRomantic Soldier.

Chapter Six: _Love has the Power to Make Miracles_

Sa samisha ni kawaita tamashii yo

Sa tatta ima yuki wo sakase

__

My soul, dried by the loneliness of life

Only now I thrive for courage

Maru de kurai dachi ni saku

Akai bara no you ni sa

Just like a red rose

Blooming at night

__

"I understand now, Botan," the fox thought, rising to his feet. _"I can't win while anger and hatred are in my heart." _A small smile spread across his lips. _"Love…is much more powerful."_

"No one's invincible," Yusuke's words replayed in Kurama's mind. _"But when you're fighting to protect someone who you care about, you can become stronger than you ever thought possible."_

Kurama looked back to where Botan lay. "Botan…" Kurama said. He glanced at his mother. Her body was still hovering above the ground. "Mother…I'll fight to protect you….both…"

Daremo ga jibun to tatekau soldier

Kurushimi fumikoe ashita wo sagasu

Soldier of love

__

Everyone is a soldier, whose battling with themselves

Overcoming pain, searching for tomorrow

Soldier of love

Aa nemurazu ni nayanda uoake ni

Aa umareta yo atarashii jibun

__

From out of a sleepless, worried dawn

A new me is born

Sagashi snickered softly, "_Taking one glance at this world, are you? Because you know, you'll never see it again."_ The hunter got into a fighting stance.

"You say love is a weakness and is pointless, but…" The fox paused. "…you're wrong. It's more powerful than anything else." Kurama stepped forward toward Sagashi.

"_Don't make me laugh_," The bounty hunter replied. "_Love makes you weak. If you care for someone, they'll slow you down. Making you always have to protect them. Not allowing you to use your full power. You'll never reach your true strength with someone hanging around needing your protection._"

"No," Kurama argued," You are wrong." He placed his hand on his chest. "Knowing someone loves you makes you strong. There will always be someone to cheer you on even in the toughest times. Always someone to lead out their hand when you need them the most."

"I know your weakness." Sagashi took a step back. Kurama straightened his arm out and pointed his index finger at the demon. "Your Achilles' Heel is **MY **strength!"

"_What!_"

Kurama took a few steps. Sagashi took another step back. He seemed to be somewhat frightened of the boy's sudden confidence. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

"You don't understand love. You can't read an emotion you don't even know the meaning of. You cannot beat me!"

The fox took yet another step closer to the hunter." Being able to love something makes you stronger than you were before."

"Love is unpredictable. You can't 'read' it. A mother jumps into a river to save her drowning child even through she can't swim. A lover pushes their love out of the way of a car coming crashing towards them even through they know it's certain death." Kurama said.

Korowai kara noboru asahi

Ore no mune ni hirogaru

The morning sun rises from darkness

Spreading in my heart

Anata wo mamotte tatan soldier

Ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara

Soldier of love

__

I'm fighting to protect you

Love has the power to give birth to miracles

Soldier of love

"You cannot beat me!" The fox cried. "Love has the power to make miracles!"

Kurama drew a bright red rose from his long scarlet hair. The rose was beautiful. It's petals glittered in the yellow moonlight. "Do you know what a red rose symbolizes?" The fox asked. "A red rose is a symbol of love."

Kurama manifested his Spiritual energy into the rose, transforming it into a jagged thorn like whip. "I will beat you with the power of love."

"_No…_" Sagashi whispered under his breathe."

Kurama charged towards the hunter. He threw the long whip he held over his shoulder and brought it down on his enemy. "You won't be able to anticipate this attack!" The sharp thorns cut though Sagashi's flesh as easy as a knife cuts through warm butter. The demon was instantly cut it half. A dark cry of pain echoed through the forest. Birds flew out from the trees where they had been roasting, squawking loudly.

The hunter's sliced and diced dead body fell to the ground in a puddle of deep red blood. The liquid soon surrounded and consumed the body, drenching it.

Kurama closed his eyes, then reopened them. He sighed. _I did it…_The red head boy turned his gaze down upon the unconscious ferry girl. "Thank you…Botan…"

Daremo ga jibun to tatekau soldier

Kurushimi norikoe ashita

__

Everyone is a soldier, whose battling with themselves

Overcoming tomorrow's pain

Anata wo mamotte tatan soldier

Ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara

I'm a soldier

__

I'm fighting to protect you

Love has the power to give birth to miracles

I'm a soldier

-

Dim rays of sunlight leaked through the blinds of an enclosed room, shinning down upon a sleeping women. She laid unmoving on a soft bed. Her head rested on a fluffy pillow, while the rest of her was covered by a blue blanket.

The woman blinked her eyes, fluttering them open. She starred up at the ceiling, a soft glow illuminated off the white paint. "Welcome back, mother," a kind voice softly whispered. The voice came from beside the woman. Shiori turned to her right to face her son, Shuichi. His gentle smile greeted her. The boy sat in an arm chair placed beside her bed.

Shiori reached her hand out. Kurama grasped it firmly in his. "What happened….?" the woman asked, confusion in her voice. "I remember some strange man approached me. He said he knew you, Shuichi." The woman hesitated. "He-he told me he planed to kill you!" Her eyes filled with horror and she tighten her grip on the boy's hand, giving it a squeeze. "But…he called you by a different name….What was it…?"

The fox closed his eyes, lowering his head. He gave his mother's hand a slight squeeze in return. "It's all right now. It must have been a bad dream." He reopened his eyes, and raised his head, giving the woman a small smile. "I'm fine, you see? Everything is all right."

The middle aged woman nodded, "yes." She refocused her gaze to the ceiling, smiling contently. "But how'd I get here?" She glanced at the boy suspiciously.

The question caught the fox off guard for a moment. But his face shown no sign of distress. "When I came home I found you lying on the floor. You were unconscious so I brought you to your room. You must have collapsed from fatigue." he explained.

"Oh…thank you, Shuichi."

The boy smiled, "You should get some rest. I'll leave you for now." Shiori nodded. The fox released his grasp on her hand placing it on her chest. He got up out of his chair and moved it back to its rightful spot under a desk. The woman watched him walk out of the room. He quietly shut the door behind him. A small smile graced the woman's lips as she closed her eyes, to get some rest. _Thank you…Kurama…_

-

Kurama walked through the house to the front door. He opened the door and strolled out. The fox's sensitive nose smelled the moisture in the air. Kurama looked up at the sky. Dark clouds hung in the gloomy ocean above.

"Is she doing any better?" asked a familiar feminine voice. The fox turned to the voice. A blue haired girl starred back at him, leaning against the wall of the house.

"Yes," Kurama replied. "She's resting now."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Botan exclaimed. Kurama smiled gently at her. The deity walked over to the boy, taking a few steps pass him.

"Thank you," The fox whispered softly.

"Huh?" Botan asked turning her head slightly to look upon the boy, confusion was in her voice. Kurama shook his head. Then turned back around and glanced up at the dark sky.

__

Without you, I could have never won…

A small drop of a wet liquid fell on the blue haired girl's cheek. She gasped as more tiny wet droplets fell from the sky. "It's starting to rain…" the girl said holding her hands out as if to catch the rain, looking up at the sky above. Her expression became sad. "But," she began, "it's almost as if the sky is crying…How sad…"

"No," Kurama whispered in the girl's ear. The boy wrapped his arms around the fiery girl's slender waist, embracing her from behind. Her eyes widened as the shock of his movement hit her. "…they're tears of joy."

"Yes," Botan replied leaning back into his embrace, placing her head somewhat on his chest. She closed her eyes. Kurama placed his chin on her shoulder, bending slightly, holding her tightly. The boy closed his eyes as well, a small smile spread across his face.

Rainwater fell from the cloud filled sky harder, now soaking the two. They didn't seem to mind though. The rain seemed gentle as if a loving touch was soothing it.

__

Without you, Botan…I would be lost if your love wasn't protecting me…

The End

Well, what can I say that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to all of you who have read this.

The song was one of Kurama's Japanese songs that his voice actor Megumi Ogata sung. It's called Romantic Soldier. I thought it kind of matched the ending so I put it in.

This was my first multi chapter fanfic I ever written and finished. Bye till my next fic. I think I'm going to write a Full Metal Alchemist one next. And one more Kurama and Botan fic.

Updated: February 21, 2005


End file.
